Lost Inside
by FonziesLeatherJacket
Summary: They Had Lost. Chapter two has been added.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author Notes: Ok, this story was never actually intended to go up on I didn't know if it was worth the time of the readers. After being clouted over the head several times by a friend, I decided I'd put it up. This is the first fan fiction I had ever written, so it's probably quite bad, and for that I apologize.

Lost Inside

They had lost.

A innocent had been killed.

The dimensional portal had been opened. The four turtles stood their bandanas whipping around their faces as the thick black energy swirled around it. A crack bolted up through the ground, dividing them. Raph and Don jumped to their right, Leo shoved Mike to the left.

Raph and Don were gone from sight. Leo was panicked, but knew at this moment in time, he had to concentrate on Mike. His youngest brother was clutching his arms just below the elbows, trying to get a grip on Leo, lest he lose him too. The eldest turtle had to think fast. How could he close the portal and get them out of here?

Raph's battle yell sounded and Leo turned his head. The billowing black smoke didn't readily allow him to see. Mike's grip tightened and he looked at Leo.

"What are we going to do?!" He asked, begging his older brother to have a plan.

"I think we need to…" He didn't' finish as the ground shook violently, he was thrown free, skidding hard along the ground. Mike squawked in protest as his brother was ripped away from his grasp.

"Leo!" He cried out, scanning for his brother. Relief nearly burst from his chest when he saw the matching blue bands appear over the thick black blanket.

"Don't move." Leo ordered, coughing thickly. "I'm coming to you, but don't move Mike." For Mike it felt like an eternity before he was able to grab Leo again. He glanced over him, making sure he wasn't hurt before turning pleading eyes back on him.

"Leo, are you ok?" Mike asked frantically.

"Shredder.." Leo hissed ignoring his brother. Mike turned his head and followed Leo's gaze.

"The foot must be over with Raph and Don! They need our help!" Mike gasped.

"Come on." Leo agreed, nodding sharply. He began to steer Mike the best he could. Trying his best to avoid the holes and cracks in the pavement. Most importantly, the now open portal that the evil was leaking through.

"Don!" Mike yelled, catching site of his purple banded brother. He quickly side stepped a foot solider sending him tumbling down the endless hole.

Raph was forced to jerk back when one of Leo's katana's landed in the wall by his head. He looked over in time to duck the Shredders punch. The moment Shredders eyes landed on Leo, all bets were off. The three remaining turtles where left to deal with the foot while Leo fought the Shredder.

The fight did not progress. When a foot solider was knocked out another one took it's place. They were tiring out. It wasn't until Mike screamed that everything stopped.

"NO!" The word was anguished, full of terror and pain. Don and Raph jerked around in time to see the Shredder catch Leo right in his plastron. Leo's arms lashed out locked around Shredders shoulders and he glanced at his brothers, catching Raph's eyes he mouthed what he could.

_I'm sorry._

Then Leonardo pulled the metal encased man to him and they toppled into the portal.

I have chapter 2 written, but I'll post it if you guys think it's worth it. If not I'll leave it be.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Inside Chapter 2

Everything stopped. The black energy shuddered, trembled around them, then broke like glass shattering around their feet and knocking them to the ground. The foot vanished almost as quickly. Don was the first to regain his feet.

"Leo!"

He ran to the hole, which was now less than a ravine. The shredder was gone, Leo however lay at the bottom. Raph shoved him aside, and before anyone could stop him skidded down to the bottom.

"Leo?" Raph asked gently. He dropped to his hands and knees crawling as far as the space would allow. He reached out his hand, jerking it back before it actually came into contact with his brother's skin.

"Is he ok?" Mike's voice was tiny. Raph swallowed thickly before glancing up at the two on the top.

"Don, help me carry him out of here." Raph said hollowly. "Mike call April and Casey."

"But…"

"Do it." Raph didn't even yell. Mike turned to do what was asked as Don skittered down the side. He shouldered in next to Raph before gagging.

"Oh god." From above the damage was mostly masked. From next to him, it was obvious that Leonardo was dead. Their oldest brother was thoroughly trashed. His shell was cracked and in some places shattered. Flesh was gone from spots on his body. His mouth was slightly open, blood congealed on the ground. Even that looked lifeless. Bloody scrapes and bruises littered his body, including the deep wounds the Shredder inflicted on him. Don turned away, fighting back the urge to vomit.

"Their coming." Mike's voice slammed both brother back into the present. Raph and Don glanced in each others direction neither meeting the others eyes. Neither spoke for quite some time.

"How are we gonna move him Don?" Raph didn't sound anything like himself. His voice was raw with emotion.

"Part of his shell is caved in Raph…there's a good chance it'll flake off if we move him."

"I ain't leaving him here!" Raph snarled angrily.

"No one said we would." Don pointed out gently. "I'm just telling you what is gonna happen if we lift him up." Don gently moved Leo's head to get a better look at him.

"Damnit Leo." Raph snarled quietly. A soft thud behind them made them both turn. Mike stood there unable to come any closer to them due to space.

"Is he ok?" He asked ringing his hands nervously.

"No Mike, he's not." Raph snapped. "He's dead." Don shot him a disapproving look before looking back at Mike.

"No." Mike's voice was a disbelieving whisper. He sank down to his knees. "No, he's not. Donnie..he's not right? Raph's just being awful.."

"Mikey." Don said quietly, cutting off his brothers rambling.

"No!" Mike's wail echoed in the small space. Don moved, unable to stand hearing Mikey cry crawled over until he could stand. He gathered Mike up to him, letting him sob. He turned to give Raph a glare, but felt it soften on impact. In the time it had taken him to crawl to Mike, Raph had positioned himself so he could cradle Leo's head.

"Go wait for Casey and April" Raph said quitely. He was surprised when Don and Mike obeyed. They had elected him the leader now and as much as he had always challenged Leo for the role, this was not how he wanted to get it.

"I'm sorry Leo." Raph muttered, adjusting the hold he had on his brother. He tried to find the best way to move his brother without doing his body and further damage.


End file.
